


【VJIN】愉悦共犯

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】愉悦共犯

他们总能轻易从人群中识别出同类，就像调香师能够轻易识别香调中的香料，他们也有类似的敏锐“嗅觉”，能够轻松捕捉与自己相似的气息。

这里所指的同类，包括特殊职业和性取向。

一种极其玄妙的感应。

 

金硕珍刚刚解决掉一个臭名昭著的家伙，隔得近了点，有小滴血液溅在袖口，他把那处衣料折叠，让赤红被掩在黑西装外套的袖下。

走进教堂时午后阳光正好，郊外的教堂看样子前不久才被废弃，屋内的座椅只浅浅落上一层灰，他随便找了个座位坐下，望着前方已经撤去祭台的十字架雕刻出神。

男人在这时闯进，左肩晕开小片猩红，露出袖口的手指沾有未干透的血。

真不巧。

金硕珍想，这都遇的些什么事。

“看我做什么？”男人在距他两个位置的旁边坐下。

金硕珍收回视线“只是看一看。”

男人却在这时笑了，笑起来的模样削减掉些许他深邃五官的冷冽感，仿佛只是在说一句玩笑话“怎么，打算帮我包扎？”说完低头查看伤口，看样子也不太在意有他这个外人在。

若是同类……

金硕珍暗自思忖，那么男人不是警戒心太差就是足够强大。

本着事不关己的态度，金硕珍安静等待男人处理好伤口后离开，或者自己休息够了先对方一步出去，权当一次萍水相逢。

男人却主动凑上前与他攀谈，聊些不着边际的东西，说教堂外长起杂草的花圃也挺好看，话头一转又是最近小镇上哪个超商在打折。

“聊这么久也没问你名字”男人用未受伤的手从衣兜里掏出烟盒抖了根烟叼住，又继续掏打火机点燃。

“jin”金硕珍没说真名，扫一眼对方吐出的烟气，皱起眉“这是教堂。”

“你在意这个？”男人仰靠着座椅的背脊挺直了些，瞧向他的眼神带点讶异，语气却意味深长“我还以为干我们这行的不懂得忏悔也不需要信仰，况且这教堂已经废弃。”

金硕珍没回话，盯住对方指间的烟没有收回视线。

“行吧”男人挺无奈地笑出声，摊手做出一个'认输'的动作，就右手放下的位置将烟摁熄在座椅上。

金硕珍没回话，男人也不再开口，只随意撂下一句“我叫v。”

一听便知也不是真名。

v给他留下一定印象，毕竟如此淡然在同类面前处理伤口的自来熟家伙不算太常见。

 

不得不说他们挺有缘分，第二次见面来得很快，难得休假，金硕珍在这不知名的小岛寻了处僻静的小酒馆。

小岛是未完全开发出的景点，岛上旅人不多，算得上放松心情的好去处。

晚上7点左右他晃晃悠悠逛进酒馆，天色介于夜晚与白日之间，略微带着暗淡的靛蓝。

这是一间颇有小资情调的酒馆，一看就是适合拍照不适合喝酒的地方，没办法，堤坝边区区几家酒馆都这样，毕竟这种装修风格出现在照片里对旅客更具吸引力。

他坐上吧台随便点了杯什么，甚至没看清名字，总归都是些花里胡哨名不副实的玩意，也不必太追求口感。

他正小口嗟饮着，有人于他身旁落座，属于男性的低沉嗓音淡淡说了句“杰克丹尼斯兑可乐，谢谢”。

金硕珍抬眼一瞥。

再巧不过。

也就短短一个月时间，v的金发已染成鲜红，全都是艳丽的色彩，看着实在不大安分。

“jin”男人冲他简单打个招呼,显然对他有点印象。

他点头示意，继续小口抿酒，v在一旁扯松领带，好似被勒久了放松地吐一口气后又开始同他讲些有的没的，如对待许久不见的故人那般熟稔。

依旧是不着边际的话，例如前些天男人救下一只爬到树上不敢跳下的猫，虽说兴致缺缺，但金硕珍还是被逗笑了。

“你住哪？”

金硕珍瞧过去，打量的视线停在对方面上“灯塔附近的私人旅馆，怎么？”

“我送你？”v昂首饮下最后一口酒，蓝色吊灯打出的光盖上他随着音乐节拍在吧台叩击的指节。

他点点头“行。”

出门时天色完全暗下来，岛上常用的代步工具是摩托，可以在旅馆或店铺租到，他们看着门前仅剩一辆的摩托，都没动。

“我载你？”

金硕珍摇头“我载你。”

“那算了”男人耸耸肩“走路吧，没多远。”

 

他们并排走着，腥咸的海风扬起男人的红发，金硕珍侧眼瞥去，对方捋一把凌乱的额发，利落的五官糅杂出愉快的表情。

等到旅馆楼下，金硕珍伫住脚“你住哪儿。”

“没定”v摊开手“正无处可去。”

金硕珍“哦”了一声，刻意咽回疑问。

“我以为你会邀我进去坐一会。”

金硕珍抱臂似笑非笑看过去“我们是什么关系？”

“难道不是同类？”v回以一个意味深长的笑容。

“你对男人有兴趣？”

“如果是你”v留下一个微妙的停顿，他上下扫视一番，视线舔舐过金硕珍每一寸裸露在外的皮肤，最后停在领口最低处“有。”

的确是同类。

 

倘若放在其他时刻，哪怕没接到任务的前一秒，金硕珍都愿意先和男人厮混一番，可一旦知晓对方是下一个任务对象，自然有所防备。

为避免不必要的麻烦，还是应当先动手。

v正在给自己倒水喝，金硕珍望着对方挺拔的背影啧舌。

难得有个对自己胃口的家伙，可惜了。

他把手伸向腰后。

“这么性急？”v在此时开口，扭过身倚在桌沿正对他，语气很是玩味。

金硕珍摸上枪柄上的手没动，视线锁定在对方平举于腰间的手，黑洞洞的枪口正稳稳指向自己，v左手还握着玻璃杯，说话间甚至游刃有余地给自己喂一口水。

男人轻微侧头，示意金硕珍把手从枪上挪开，一步步走近后抽走他别在腰间的枪锁在在一旁抽屉里

“差点忘了，你大概会藏点别的”这么说着，v左手抬枪顶在人腰间，右手抚上金硕珍的腰窝顺着脊椎一路向上游走，在覆有单薄里衣的蝴蝶骨处轻轻揉捏。

“真不巧”金硕珍无动于衷“今天没带其他的。”

“那更好，休战如何”v撤去枪口，冲他挑眉道“仅一夜？”

 

倒上床铺时金硕珍的外套已被褪下，一半衣料堪堪搭在床沿。

v一只脚点地，另一只腿曲起压上他身侧的床垫形成一个细微的塌陷，男人正俯视着他，领带直直垂下，尾部随着轻微的呼吸间或扫过金硕珍的唇瓣。

“有个词说得不错”v不紧不慢扣住领结，在一厘厘扯下的动作里缓慢抬起唇角“及时行乐。”

私人旅馆不比五星酒店，床铺绵软支架不稳，木质框架随着他们的动作发出吱吱呀呀的声音，窗外未完全开发的林子被晚风吹得簌簌作响，好似下一秒就会有落叶被卷进屋内。

“我新接了一单生意。”

“真凑巧，我也是。”

他们相视一笑，对对方话里的意思心知肚明。

“你真好看”v捏着金硕珍腿根的手用力握紧，在那处揉出一团淡粉，又摊开手掌上移到膝窝，将他的腿向两旁分得更开，直到自己能够从中间完全俯身压下。

“我并不认为这是什么适宜的夸奖”喉结处传来濡湿的触感，面上的细软皮肤正被男人轻轻啃咬着。

v轻哼一声，磁性低哑染有黏腻的鼻音，是床笫之间最易令人情动的声嗓。

“挺难舍的”男人吻上他的唇，和他交换彼此的吐息，吻毕后又叼住他的下唇厮磨，直到丰润的唇部红肿充血才心满意足换了别处。

金硕珍任由对方略粗暴地握住自己腰侧肆意冲撞，右手伸向腿间抚慰自己，两声轻喘从喉间泄出也不刻意遮掩。

“虽然你安静的模样一定也很美，但我更喜欢你此刻的生动鲜活”v将手掌按上金硕珍胸前心脏的位置，话中有话。

“谁生谁死还没个准数”金硕珍瞥他一眼，没有多余情绪的眼神却因情事漫出一丝欲拒还迎。

再度插入时v发出一声愉悦的轻叹，他望一眼金硕珍晕开绯色的面颊，凑上去落下个吻“我们现在像不像那个？Mr.&Mrs.Smith，似乎是十年前的片子。”

“说真的”金硕珍眯着眼发出一声满足的喟叹，男人活好，即使是这样有悖生理的结合也能令他收获快感“就技术而言，你得有几个mrs.smith？”

他问得戏谑，分明意有所指。

v哼出一个上挑的音节，指尖刮过他的铃口“你是一个。”

他在对方极具技巧的抽送中迎合地抬腰，嘴里的话却不解风情“很抱歉，我既不姓smith,我们也不是夫妇。”

v满不在意地吹声口哨，暗自加重力气。

金硕珍短暂闭眼瑟缩一下，再睁开时眼里蒙上一层水雾，位于下位语气却轻佻“不防着点？我现在要杀你不难。”

“无论你做何选择”v顿了顿，下一刻就捣进极深的地方，勾着唇，眼尾微微下弯“都值了。”

 

“你自己去开间房吧”趁着金泰亨开窗通风的几秒金硕珍紧紧被褥“单人床太挤了。”

“你这是要翻脸不认人啊”v裸着上身坐在床边回头看他，眼中带笑看起来纯真不谙世事，和方才令人面红的性感模样相去甚远。

“得了吧，还委屈你了”金硕珍哼笑一声，支出手点了根烟“说得好像今日之后你会金盆洗手似的。”

“亲爱的，我几乎想为了你金盆洗手”说这话时v语音上扬，抚上金硕珍汗湿额发的动作暧昧又温柔。

瞧啊，可太会说了:亲爱的、几乎。

柔情蜜意的称谓和可能性词汇搭在一起分文不值。

金硕珍连嗤笑都不屑，直直望进对方笑意未达的眼，轻描淡写道“你不会。”

当然不会。

早知晓他们是同类，就像他不会因为一次肉体结合的愉快体验而放弃自己的工作，还是一份高薪工作，当然，如果有机会和男人再做几次他是愿意的。

谁知道还有没有下一次？毕竟再见面就是兵戎相见。

 

他在两天前接到不算紧急的新任务，即使经过处理后图片也不够清晰，但金硕珍只看一眼就了然。

图片上赫然是名为v的男人。

本打算在岛上呆三天再处理工作，谁曾想猎物竟主动送上门。

金硕珍懒得细纠他们滚上床的缘由，总之绝非电影里常见的以色杀人，这方式太老套也未必投人所好，何况以他的能力不必如此委屈自己。

本就无关对错，谁也没有指责对方的资格。

在付出的同时也在索求，耽溺于这份危险关系而收获愉悦的共犯。

我是这样，你亦如此。

 

烟头快要燃到滤嘴时，v伸手截过吸了最后一口后摁熄在床头的烟灰缸里，俯身让烟草的气息喷洒在金硕珍唇边。

男人低头含上他的嘴唇“不妨告诉你我的名字，金泰亨。”

他回吻过去，含混地道出真实姓名“金硕珍。”

“挺好听的”男人用音节再拼凑一遍他名字，唇舌触碰的发音暧昧模糊，就像昨夜欲望正浓时对方放在他手心的子弹，意味颇丰。

金硕珍至今仍记得那一瞬的每处细节，掌心触上金属的冰凉，v裹住他的手掌捏紧，让他将东西完全包覆在掌中。

形状分明是一颗子弹。

隔着漫上的水雾望向对方酝酿出款款柔情的眉眼，男人单手撑在他耳侧，另一只手蹭去下颚滴落汗液的模样性感得不行。

在金硕珍望过来的时候v已经撤出，等他呼吸平复后又面对面不知第几次进入他，一寸一寸挤到深处，包住他的手也越收越紧，甚至让他的掌心感到被硬物搁到的疼痛。

他没忍住皱起眉，因身下的捣弄和手心的痛感。

男人这时才松开盖住他的手撑回柔软床铺，俯下的同时倾身向前重重压向他腿间，在他细微瑟缩的动作里凑近他耳旁，带笑的醇厚嗓音混着低喘未尽的气声“如果你一定要我死，也得用我的东西杀死我。”

v用指尖捏住金硕珍的脸颊肉轻轻扯了扯，动作亲昵好似热恋中的情侣，下一句话却戏谑的令人唏嘘“要杀我可得做足准备，我没那么容易对付。”

金硕珍懒得多说什么，反正这场欢爱后他们就将分道扬镳，在不久后的某日又持枪相向。

他们仅有的两次见面，能够从相处中获得的对方的信息寥寥无几，更别说性格这种需要长期相处才能了解通透的特质，但至少在这短暂的几个小时里金硕珍能够略知一二，他们性格里微弱的相似点约就四个大字——活在当下。

至于未来怎样，谁在意啊，谁知道呢？

 

____________________________________

想看围巾新舞台，想要lost那种两人对视一眼后擦肩而过的


End file.
